


Apodyopsis

by error221b



Series: Tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error221b/pseuds/error221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apodyopsis /ˌæpəʊdaɪˈɒpsɪs/ - the act of mentally undressing someone;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apodyopsis

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by, and as most of the scribblings I ever committed, dedicated to E.
> 
> And just to be on the safe side: I DO NOT agree on my fanfiction being passed in any form to the people involved with the making of the series, be it actors, writers, producers or anyone else. I DO NOT agree on printing or recording it for other purposes than personal use of the fans. It's a fan work, made by a fan and for fans only. DO NOT be an asshole. Thank you.

It wasn’t the first time, no, that it happened. The bloody sniper must’ve been aware of the effect he had on him, especially when he was like this, his hair still damp from the shower, his fingers caressing the gun with, for the lack of a better word, affection as he cleaned and dismounted it. 

Oh, how he would dismount _him_. Piece by piece, from the silly band tee, through the vividly striped underwear to the bone, devour him in his whole. Jim let his eyes linger on his chest, picturing the muscles and scars underneath it, some of which were his own work. He slid his gaze lower, to the almost invisible line of the hem of his brightly coloured pants, feeling the tension build up in him as he half-imagined, half-recalled unbuttoning Sebastian’s trousers with his fingers trembling with anticipation, pulling the underwear off him with his teeth to find him ready and eager… Jim snapped back to reality. 

There were times when he wouldn’t bow to urges like this, but these times were past now. He smiled and licked his lips. Sebastian would have to finish with the gun later. 


End file.
